Kuroko No Basket One Shots
by xxthornxx011
Summary: Ok so I love Kuroko no basket and I love Oc's and I know that there is not many so I did my own I hope you like them XD if you have a plan for a story I would love to hear it Thanks for reading Bye XD
1. Chapter 1

Kagami chapter

OK so I know I'm not good at showing love and all that girly stuff but I really do love Kagami-kun it's not my fault I'm shy but today I have to get over it and try my hardest to make him feel better somethings bothering him I just know it he might say that there's nothing wrong but I know that there's something wrong he's been acting weird like he's not himself. I started getting ready Kagami loves cats and he loves me so I figured if I put both of them together he'll really like it right oh god I hope so this is really embarrassing I mean sure we've done it before but we've never done anything like this and whenever we do do it it's in a dark room or I still have my clothes on like I said I'm shy. but here I am in a cat outfit that's nothing but what seems to be like a swimsuit top and bottom and cat ears with a cat tail I'm at Kagami's place because well I'm here all the time I'm even going to be moving in with him after high school. he should be home at anytime now I heard the front door open and close he's here I change my mind he can be sad all he wants I don't care I looked around the living room looking for somewhere to hide I looked at the coffee table and was trying to hide under it and i failed. **Hey I'm home do you wanna watch a** Kagami had stopped talking and was at the door way of the living room. **Umm what are you doing no forget that what are you wearing is that a tail** Kagami said coming closer I figured there was no use of hiding now so I moved out from the coffee table and looked up at him I knew I was blushing hard and how I knew that was because my face felt like it was on fire he on the other hand had a small blush on his face yeah but there was a spark of lust that I have never seen before and made me feel even more hot except that it wasn't my face that felt hot it was someplace else. **This is I mean I can explain I um…. t-this is …..I just wanted to make you happy you seem like you've been out of it lately** I said looking down. Kagami got down on one knee and lifted my chin up and kissed me softly. **You crazy girl just the thought of you makes me happy** he said and than picked me up. **W- wait Kagami-kun what are you doing. What am I doing you ask while i am going to play with my kitten of course** Kagami said in a deep sexy voice.** O-ok** I said trying not to moan Kagami smirked and said **your so sexy you know that right** . And with that he kissed me with so much love that I could live off this one kiss for years, I closed my eyes and melted in to his touch and when I opened my eyes we were in his room on his bed and he was on top of me I guess I didn't noticed a thing, i hate to admit it but I love kissing him I could do it forever, I felt his tongue in my mouth and his left hand on my left hip and I could feel the top of his finger nail making it's way up my stomach to play with my nipples like he always dose but it never got there Kagami pulled back and looked down at me I moaned in disappointment Kagami moved off of me and set cross legged on the bed beside me I looked at him. **do you think you could you know** he said almost in a painful voice pointing to he's painfully tight jeans he was wearing all I could do was node I only did this one other time before and I bite him I didn't think he would ever let me do it again I unzipped his pants and he pulled down his jeans and boxers his dick popped out like it was happy to be free from his evil boxers it was a pinkish reddish color and it looked painful I got closer so that my face was inches away from it I took my hands and grabbed the base of it it felt so hot and it smelled weird but not a bad weird it was a good weird, just think of it as a Popsicle and with that thought I started working on my hot throbbing popsicle licking it up and down I looked up and Kagami and his eyes were closed and he was making these almost quite but bearing hear able moans, oh Kagami-kun that just won't do I thought as I stopped and moved up a little Kagami opened his eyes and looked as if I just took his toy away from him he looked so cute I lifted up the top of my swimsuit/bar or whatever it is and slipped his cock up between my breast and took his entire cock in my mouth the tip of it hit the back of my throat and I almost gagged, he let out a long loud moan and it was like I took the last of his self control and broken it right before his eyes, he took the back of my head and started thrusting in to your mouth at a fast pace hitting the back of your throat every time he thrusted in and it wasn't long before he came in your mouth going down your throat and as he slipped out of your mouth some of it got on your chin and you licked it up .Kagami pushed you down on your back and grabbed the top of your swimsuit/underwear or whatever it is and pulled them down and off of you and then opened your legs to get a better view and said** why you bad kitten your so wet was blowing me off really that good**. He went to touch me and I grabbed his hand and said **please Kagami-kun i-i need you**, Kagami smirked and didn't waste anytime he kissed me softly on the lips and put my legs up on his shoulders and slowly thrusted all way in and Kagami moaned softly, **fuck your so tight**. Kagami was thrusting at a study pace but I needed so much more I need faster and harder but I can't just say it like that it would be to embarrassing ahh he keeps hitting that one spot but just not hard enough oh damit since when did he take all of my pride and crashed it in front of my face.** Kagami faster…harder ple-ase** . You didn't have to tell him twice he was thrusting in and out so fast and hard you thought he was going to break you in two you were so close and you knew Kagami was to.** I'm ….gonna ….cum… AHH TIGER** I screamed coming and closing tight around Kagami making him cum deep inside me while wearing this super cute look on his face that I could look at all day long but the funny thing is it was the last thing I saw before I blacked out

_Some time later_

I opened my eyes and rolled over to warm up to Kagami like I always do but he wasn't there I sat up and looked around then I heard something coming from the kitchen he must be cooking I got up and picked up his shirt and put it on and went to the kitchen and there he was it looked like he just finished cooking he turned and looked at me **oh good you are awake are you okay you've never done that before**. He said sounding worried **yeah I'm fine you don't have to be worried about me**. you went and sat down across from him. **Yes I do I'm your boyfriend** he said full of himself and you two started eating about half way in Kagami stopped eating and looked at you. **so do I get presents like more often** Kagami said with a shy smile.** No it's not like that** I said getting red in the face.** Because I know what I want for my birthday oh and Christmas** Kagami said smiling like a kid with so much hope in his eyes.  
what have I got myself into I thought as he kept going on about all the things he wanted to do to me.

Well I hope you liked it sorry if I messed anything up with spelling.  
please review and favorite.

Oh and if you want a part 2 for any of them let me know  
I will update as soon as possible thanks for reading bye XD


	2. Chapter 2

Murasakibara chapter 2

**Murasakibara-kun are you sure you like it it's very important** I said making sure I had his full attention** yeah it's fine** he said sounding sleepy** that's what you said last time how do I know your not just saying that because I'm your girlfriend** I said putting my hands on my hips,** I'm not just saying that OK** he said getting up like he was leaving, **wait where are you going** I said sounding sad I didn't want it to sound that way but it did **I'm going home your brother will be home soon won't** **he** murasakibara said sounding irritated** oh yeah** I said walking over and giving him a kiss goodbye and said** see you tomorrow bye**, and with that he left I went back to baking and thought of anything I might have done to make him mad at me and if I did make him mad with out knowing I wonder what I could do to make him happy again oh carp I got some chocolate on my shirt I said pulling up my shirt and licking the chocolate off ding light bulb wait that's really embarrassing and is he really worth it yeah yeah he's worth it

The next day

My mom and dad left to see grandma and grandpa my brother went to see his girlfriend so I'm home alone and perfect timing to I texted murasakibara telling him I needed him so he could test this new chocolate I'm working on so murasakibara is suppose to be here any minute now everything's going according to plan but there's one thing I didn't plan and that's how much this hot melted chocolate is burning my nipples I'm in the kitchen setting on the courtier in nothing but my panties and my hair is up in a messy bun and I'm leaning back on my elbows with chocolate on my Brest it kinda hurts but at the same time it turns me on I heard the front door open and close I can feel my heart beat faster and faster as he gets closer and closer to the kitchen I kept my eyes on the door way waiting to see what his face will look like when he sees me **Hey it's so quite what's wro**-… murasakibara walked in and his eyes were so wide and he looked so shocked his mouth was wide open and he dropped his bag full of snacks,** I hope you like this new chocolate I added a little more coco so it might a little richer** I said trying to sound a little bit innocent, murasakibara put his head down so I couldn't see his face and he started to slowly walk over to me and he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a hair bow bow and took it to his head and put his hair up he had a really sexy look on he face and as he opened his eyes they had a spark of lust in them that look alone could've made me come right then and there, when he ruched me which didn't take long his mouth had no problem finding mine his hands went to the back of my head and pulled it back to make the kiss even deeper his tongue went into my mouth and went everywhere like it belongs completely to him it felt like forever before he pulled away I felt like I was in a daze just starring at him like I was on cloud 9 my eyes layered with lust its amazing what just one touch can do from him, and in a blank of a eye his lips was on my Brest licking and biteing eating all the chocolate off I wasn't even trying to hide my moans I looked down at him and smiled he looked so cute like a baby **So cute** I moaned out he looked up and had a look of announced on his face he pulled away holding my nipple in his mouth slowly letting go of it and said** how many times do I have to tell you not to call me cute**, I just laughed and said **but murasakibara-kun your so cute I just can't help myself, oh really let's see how cute I am when I'm fucking you from behind** he said in a really dark voice wait what I didn't even have time to think it happened that fast he pulled me off the courtier and pushed me against it and pulled my panties down hitting my feet I looked back at him **wait we have never done it like this before s**- I didn't even finished talking before murasakibara thrusted in all the way I let out a high pitched moan and he just moaned in pleasure he started out slow at first and then he started to pick up the pace his hands was on my hips and he was biteing the back of my neck leaving little bite marks my legs felt like jello with every thrust he made it felt like forever since we started and every thrust felt so deep I could stay like this forever with murasakibara-kun I could feel myself getting close and I think he is to by the way he's face is looking he's got a painful look but at the same time looking for that last thrust that will push him over the end and with a couple more thrust's my legs finally giving out my hands dropped from the courtier and I thought I was going to fall but murasakibara pushed me up the courtier some more still thrusting deep in side me he turned my head and started kissing me I felt so dizzy I felt like I was going to pass out but then murasakibara hit that special spot nice and hard I couldn't take it I came so hard I could feel myself tighten on murasakibara I closed my eyes wanting to stay like this forever I could feel murasakibara thrust one more time and came deep in side me murasakibara pulled out of me and kissed me again and said** I love you** he picked me up and took me to my room and put me under the covers and get in with me pushing me into his chest holding me like I was something he couldn't live with out** I love you to atsushi** I said before falling in to a deep deep sleep with only one thought in my mind **is there a limit to how much you can love someone and if there is have I broken that limit.**

Some time later

I was making dinner for me and murasakibara-kun he looked really happy with himself I wonder why well if he's happy then I'm happy I went and put the dashes the table and murasakibara picked me up and put me on the table I looked at him and said **murasakibara-kun what are you doing, I want to eat dinner like I ate that chocolate earlier** he said smiling like a kid I brushed and looked away and said **murasakibara-kun haven't you mom ever told you not to play with your food, I don't want to play with my food I just want to play with you** he said giving me that look saying I was done for why do I get that feeling I started something I can't finish.

Comment rate and review So sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been very busy with school I have summer school :( but I really am trying so try to bear with it. Thanks for reading bye :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko Vanilla Milkshake

It was a hot summer day, so I was just wearing a swimsuit top and some small short's, me and Kuroko was just hanging out at my place today, so I figured I would surprise him with a milkshake, I'm so happy we get to be together today we have been dating for a while now but we've haven't had much time together lately, I got to my place in no time, and walked up to my room knowing he would be in there, I walked in and he was siting on my bed reading some book I couldn't really see, he looked up and smiled and for some reason he had a small blush on he's face, hey Kuroko I got you this I said handing him he's milkshake, we sat there in silence for a little bit and then he asked did you go to town like that he said pointing to my swimsuit top, yup it's hot today, why you jealous I said teasing him, he might not look it but he's the jealous type, he gets so mad when guys talk to me it's so cute, nope actually I'm not I've been reading your diary so I know how you really feel about me he said smiling ear to ear, my head turned to him so fast I'm pretty sure I got whiplash, and sure shit he was holding my diary the place I write all my thoughts and all the things I want to do to Kuroko, kur-Kuroko give that to me right now I said face beat red reaching for the diary Kuroko pulled his hand back away from me, I stood up and reached for it again Kuroko jumped up and put it over my head and said no I'm not done reading it yet I found so much out about you that I didn't know before and i didn't know you were the type to do it in public,I'm not I said embarrassed my face feels like it's on fire, yes you are you wrote it in here that you often think about doing it in the library or the bleach or in the class room, you know I bet you like doing it when people are around like on a train or in a big crowd Kuroko said keeping my diary away from me, no your wrong its not like that at all I said jumping for it, I couldn't take it anymore I jumped on Kuroko knocking him over and reaching for it again I almost had it but Kuroko flipped us around so now he's on top and I'm on the bottom he was trying to grab both of my hands, I didn't even see where my diary went, I kept on moving trying to find my diary, I got free from him and I bumped in to the small table that was in my room that also had our milkshakes on it and they dumped on me down my chest, Kuroko look at what you did now I have to go shower I said looking up at him angrily, his hair was over his eyes so I couldn't look in to them, showering should be the last thing on your mind right now Kuroko said in a low dark voice, I've never heard him sound like that before, what did you say I said coming closer maybe I heard him wrong, Kuroko pushed me down on the floor and pushed my swimsuit top down under my Brest and then grabbed them and started licking them eating the milkshake off my Brest I was so shocked I couldn't even move let alone talk, he's never acted like this before normally he's all shy and quite so I have to make the first move, Kuroko slow down your going to fast I said moaning a little, sorry but I can't stop now taste's so good Kuroko said between licking up the milkshake on my Brest and then he bite down on my nipple really hard, ahhh~ kur-Kuroko that hurt don't be so rough I said trying to push him away but that didn't work he just didn't stop he was like a dog in heat, and then he pulled away and pushed my shorts off, Kuroko I said slow down I said still not believing he was being so forward with it, Kuroko then pushed his own pants down and his dick just popped out like it was fighting for it's life in there, do you really think I can stop now especially after how far I've gotten now Kuroko said I looked up at him and he looked so sexy I can't take it I looked away blushing like a idiot, besides your so wet down here I could probably slap right in with no problems at all Kuroko said grabbing both of my legs and pushing them apart and just thrusting in with out asking or anything wow he is really out of character today now isn't he, Kuroko that hurt be more gentle and slower wait until i- ahhh I didn't even finish talking he started thrusting really hard into me, what is this feeling deep inside of me it feels so weird, mmm more Kuroko faster I moaned omg was that really me I can't believe I said that, I can't think straight all I now is that I don't want him to stop, Kuroko kept on thrusting into me harder and harder and then he moved a little closer and kissed me nice and hard and in sac's his tongue was in my mouth claiming everything as he's, one of he's hands went up to my Brest and started pulling and pinching it and the other one stayed on my thigh keeping me in place, all of this happening all so fast and all at once I've never felt like this before I feel like I'm going to explode I can't take it anymore, kur-Kuroko I'm coming I moaned loudly, no wait Kuroko moaned sounding so weak like he was holding on to his dear life with the last of his energy, he thrusted in nice long and hard one last time I come so hard that I could feel myself tightened around his dick sucking all of his cum out, ahhh Kuroko moaned loudly trying to keep himself from falling on me.

Sometime later.

You know we should fight more often, I have to say that was the best sex we have ever had Kuroko said lying next to me on the bed, yeah you wish your on the shut off list you read my diary that was a no no I said keeping the covers over my body away from him, Oh come on you know you liked it admit Kuroko said smiling ear to ear so full of himself, I'll admit that was pretty amazing, but I've gotta know what has gotten into you today your so full of yourself it's like you hanged out with aomine-kun to much I said looking him in the eyes waiting for him to say something, well you see I was so happy to find out even after all this time you've only ever looked at me and no one else I was so happy, so I wanted to show you how much I loved you, oh and I'm far from done so shell we continue Kuroko said smiling meaning every word he said, I pulled I covers over my head trying to hide, this is going to be a long night.

I am so so so sorry I have not updated my tablet died and had to be sent away so I didn't have it for a while. So yeah there's that I was thinking of not doing his but I loved how it turned out.

By the way thank you so much Nijigengurl for commenting and I am so sorry but I just can't wrap myself around Akashi so if you maybe have a idea about his story I would love to hear it I am still new at this so am not that good.

Comment rate and favorite Thank you for reading Bye Bye XD


End file.
